memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Trouble with Tribbles
Streszczenie Prolog ''Enterprise'' znajduje się w drodze do Deep Space Station K-7 żeby osystować przy rozmowach o dyskusyjnej przynależności planety. W odległości parseka od najbliższego posterunku Klingonów ("Dostatecznie blisko, by ich wyczuć." Jak wyraził się Chekov), i takiej samej od posterunku sił Federacji leży planeta Shermana, do której prawo roszczą sobie obie strony. Podczas narady Kirk, Spock i Chekov zostają pouczeni, że organiański traktat pokojowy stanowi, iż kontrolę nad planetą przejmie ta ze stron, która udowodni, że lepiej o nią zadba. Jednak w środku narady przychodzi wiadomość z mostka; K-7 ogłosił alarm pierwszego stopnia, co sygnalizuje, że jest atakowany. Akt I Enterprise przybywa z maksymalną szybkością, gotowy do bitwy, tyle że nie ma z kim walczyć. Przesławszy się na powierzchnie Kirk żąda wyjasnienia od zarządcy stacji Lurry'ego, ale otrzymuje tylko wyjasnienie, że działał on zgodnie z rozkazem, który wydał Nilz Baris, oficjalny przedstawiciel Federacji do spraw zagospodarowania planety Shermana. Baris oraz jego pomocnik, Arne Darvin, wyjasniaja, że użyli kodu pierwszego w obawie przed atakiem Klingonów, którzy mogliby sabotować największą nadzieję Federcji na zdobycie kontroli nad planetą– wysoko wydajne zboże zwane "quadrotriticale", idealne dla tej planety. Całe tony ziarna zmagazynowane są na stacji, a Baris domaga się ochrony od Kirka. Kirk jest wściekły na takie wykorzystanie priorytetowego kanału, ale zgodnie z rozkazem, który wydał Admiral Fitzpatrick, nie może odmówić. Na domiar złego do K-t przybywa klingoński statek bojowy, dowodzony przez kapitana Kolotha, żądającego wypoczynku dla swej załogi, zgodnie z traktatem pokojowym. Akt II Kirk niechętnie zgadza się, by Koloth i jego załoga mogli odpocząć na stacji, ale ustanawia limit dwunastu Klingonów na jeden raz oraz jednego strażnika z Enterprise na każdego klingońskiego żołnierza. Równiez załodze Enterprise zostaja udzielone przepustki. Jedna z wypoczywających w ten sposób, Uhura, spotyka handlarza imieniem Cyrano Jones, który próbuje sprzedawać rzadkie, egzotyczne zdobycze z innych planet, między innymi małe, futrzane stworzonka, które Jones nazywa tribbles. W nadziei na większą sprzedaż, Jones daje jednego Uhurze. Załoga szybko dowiaduje się, ze te stwoirzenia lubią ludzi I Wolkanów, ale nie Klingonów, że są stale głodne, i "rodzą się już ciężarne," ajak stwierdza McCoy; 50% ich metabolizmu służy wyłącznie reprodukcji. Gdy pojedynczy tribble zje za dużo, wkrótce ma się wiele małych, głodnych tribbbli. Ta ich właściwość stanowi problem gdyż wkrótce stworzenia opanowują Enterprise i stację. Później Baris domaga się większej ochrony z uwagi na obecność klingońskich żołnierzy na stacji, a Koloth oskarża Kirka o nękanie jego załogi. Tarcie między Klingonami a ludźmi osiąga wreszcie apogeum I kończy się bijatyką w barze stacji, rozpoczetą przez pyskówkę między Scotty, a Koraxem. Akt III Nieco później Kirk odkrywa, że tribble opanowały system wentylacyjny stacji– dostały się również do magazynów z ziarnem. Otworzywszy jeden z nich Kirk nie znalazł ziarna, tylko tribble, które posypały się wprost na niego. Akt IV W obliczu gróźb Barisa, że postawi kapitana przed sądem, Kirk, Spock i McCoy odkrywają, że wszystkie tribble są objedzone ziarnem i martwe, albo umierające. McCoy zaczyna badać stworzonka i ziarno, podczas gdy Kirk przepytuje Jonesa. Baris, Darvin, Koloth i Korax wkrótce do nich dołączają. Darvin, jak się okazuje, wywołuje w tribblach taką samą reakcję jak Klingoni, co naprowadza McCoya na pomysł, by zbadać go trikorderem. Darvin okazuje się być Klingonem, który zatruł ziarno wirusem, powodującym u żywiących się nim niemożliwość zaabsorbowania składników odżywczych, co spowodowało śmierć tribbli. "Umarły z głodu w magazynie pełnym ziarna," podsumował Kirk. Darvin zostaje aresztowany, Klingoni otrzymują nakaz opuszczenia terytorium Federacji a Kirk stwierdza, że mógłby polubić tribble Potem Kirk ai Spock zabierają Jonesa do baru na stacji, gdzie dają mu wybór: dwadzieścia lat w kolonii rehabilitacyjnej za przewóz organizmów niebezpiecznych dla ludzkiego życia, orlub pozbieranie ze stacji wszystkich tribbli (co Spock oblicza na 17.9 lat pracy). Jones przyjmuje drugą możliwość. Na pokładzie Enterprise, Kirk zauważa, że został on oczyszczony z tribbli, i pyta Spocka, McCoya i Scotty'ego jak tego dokonali. Scotty wydaje się zmieszany tym pytaniem. Gdy Kirk domaga się odpowiedzi, Scotty odpowiada, że zanim Klingoni weszli w warp, przesłał wszystkie tribble do ich maszynowni. Wpisy w dzienniku *''"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 4523.3. Stacja Deep Space K-7 wysłała priorytetowe wezwanie pomocy. Sygnał wskazuje na niemal katastrofę. Spodziewamy się ataku Klingonów na stację. Jesteśmy przygotowani do walki."'' *''" Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 4524.2. Wojenny statek Klingonów jest jedynie 100 kilometrów od stacji Deep Space K-7, a jego kapitan czeka w biurze zarządcy. Jego zamiary są nieznane."'' *''" Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 4525.6. Małe nieporozumienie miedzy członkami załogi Klingonów a naszej wymknęło się spod kontroli w barze na Stacji Kosmicznej K-7. Jestem zmuszony cofnąć przepustki obu załogom."'' Pamiętne cytaty "To był mały żart, sir." "Wyjątkowo mały, chorąży." : - Chekov i Spock "O, quadrotritikal! Czytałem o nim, ale jeszcze nigdy go nie widziałem." "Czy każdy to zna oprócz mnie?" "Nie każdy, to po prostu rosyjski wynalazek." : - Chekov i Kirk "Następny dziennik techniczny, Scotty?" "Owszem." "Czy pan nigdy nie odpoczywa?" "Właśnie odpoczywam.!" : - Kirk i Scott "One rzeczywiście mają pewną cechę dodatnią." "Jaką to?" "Nie gadają tyle." : - Spock i McCoy, badający tribble "Kapitanie Kirk, pańska ochrona to hańba! W mojej opinii lekceważy pan bardzo ważny projekt." "Przeciwnie, wiem, że to bardzo ważny projekt... to "pana" lekceważę." : - Baris i Kirk "Prawie 50% metabolizmu tych stworzeń służy wyłącznie reprodukcji.Wie pan, co otrzyma, gdy przekarmi pan tribbla?" "Grubego tribbla?" "Nie, wiele małych głodnych tribbli." (odwracając się do wyjścia) "Cóż, Bones, mogę tylko radzić... by otworzył pan tu żłobek." : - McCoy i Kirk "Kiedy odstawisz tę mleczną dietę, chłopcze?" "To wódka!" "Tam, skąd "ja" pochodzę, to woda sodowa. ''To jest napój dla mężczyzn!" "''Szkocka?" "No!" "''Wymyśliła ją pewna staruszka z Leningradu!" : - Scotty i Chekov "To wasze stare, zardzewiałe wiadro wygląda jak śmieciarka! Pół tego kwadrantu to wie; to dlatego uczą się klingońskiego!" "Mr. Scott!" "Chłopcze... nie uważasz... że powinieneś to przemyśleć?" "Masz rację, powinienem. Nie miałem na myśli, że ''Enterprise wyglada jak śmieciarka, a raczej, że wygląda jak śmieć!" : - '''Korax', Chekov, i Scotty "A gdy już powiedzieli to wszystko, (obraźliwe dla Kirka) wtedy uderzył pan Klingona." "Nie, sir." "Nie?" "Nie... Mówił pan, by unikać kłopotów..." "O tak..." "I jeszcze nie było się o co bić. Poza tym, co nam zaszkodzi kilka obelg &ndashno nie?" "To co powiedzieli, że zaczęliście się bić?" "Nazwali''Enterprise śmieciarką – sir!" "''Rozumiem. I...wtedy uderzył pan Klingona." (dumnie) "Tak, sir!" "Uderzył pan na Klingonów, ponieważ obrazili ''Enterprise, nie dlatego, że..." "''Cóż, sir – ''to była kwestia godności!" "''Dobra, Scotty... odmaszerować – o, Scotty; (zakłopotany) ma pan... zakaz opuszczania kwatery aż do odwołania." "Tak, sir – ''(rozpromieniony) Dziękuję , sir! Nareszcie będę mógł poczytać czasopisma techniczne!" : - '''Kirk' słuchając wyjaśnień Scotta co do bójki w barze "Najbliższy prawdy będę, gdy powiem, że rodzą się już ciężarne– wto oszczędza im czasu" : - Dr. McCoy "Oczywiście musiał pan rozumieć, co się stanie gdy zabierze pan tribble z ich pełnego drapieżników środowiska, w którym ich niezwykłe zdolności rozrodcze są jedynym gwarantem przetrwania gatunku?." "Cóż, naturalnie– a co pan właśnie powiedział?" : - Spock o Cyrano Jones "Ma pan rację, Mr. Jones, one nie lubią Klingonów... ale lubią Wolkan. O, Mr. Spock, I nie wiedziałem, ze ma pan jednego na rękach" "To oczywiste, że tribble są bardzo wrażliwymi stworzeniami, kapitanie." : - Kirk i Spock, "Tam muszą być ich tysiące." "Setki tysięcy." "Jeden milion, siedemset siedemdziesiąt jeden tysięcy, pięćset sześćdziesiąt jeden. Jeden tribble, który daje w miocie około dziesięciu osobników, produkuje nową cenerację co dwanaście godzin, a te miały trzy dni" "To znaczy, ze są tu od trzech dni." "Zjadłu ziarno i zajęły magazyny." : - Kirk, McCoy, i Spock "Tak, na tym pokładzie wciąż jestem kapitanem. I ''jako kapitan, chcę zrobić dwie rzeczy; po pierwsze – znaleźć Cyrano Jonesa, a po drugie... zamknąć te drzwi." : - '''Kirk', as Tribbles continue to descend "Kapitanie, ''jeden mały tribble nie jest... szkodliwy? Kapitanie, czy naprawdę chce mi pan to zrobić? Chce pan?" "''Karą będzie dwadzieścia lat w kolonii karnej." "Kapitan Kirk – ''przyjacielu! Przyjacielu Kirk! Na pewno mozemy dojść do jakiegoś porozumienia? W końcu, czy moje tribble nie naprowadziły pana na ślad zatrutego ziarna? I naprowadziły pana na ślad klingońskiego agenta; w ten sposób ocaliły wiele istnień...hm?" "''Jest jedna rzecz, którą mógłbym zrobić." "Tak?" "Zabierze pan każdego jednego tribbla ze stacji; jeśli pan to zrobi, porozmawiam z panem Lurry, by zwrócił panu statek." "To zabierze ''lata...'' "17,9, żeby być ścisłym." "17,9...lat." "Będzie pan miał zabezpieczoną stałą pracę." "Kapitanie, jest pan twardym człowiekiem! (eskorta zaczyna go wyprowadzać) Dobra ''dobra!" "Zrobi pan to?" (słabo) "Zrobię." : - Cyrano Jones, Kirk i Spock "Znalazłem im naprawdę dobry dom, sir." "GDZIE?!" "Dałem ich Klingonom, sir." "Dał ich pan Klingonom?" "Tak, sir. Nim weszli w warp, przetransportowałem całe stado do ich maszynowni... gdzie nie będą miały żadnych problemów." : - Scotty i Kirk "Nie lubią pana, Mr. Darvin – ciekawe czemu? Bones?" (aktywując skaner)"...Bicie serca nietypowe... temperatura ciała też – Jim, ten facet to Klingon!" : - Kirk i McCoy, odkrywając, czemu Tribble skrzeczał na Arne Darvina. Zza kulis * Star Trek powrócił do wydarzeń z tego odcinka w Star Trek: Deep Space Nine odcinek to celebrate the franchise's 30th anniversary. * z serii TAS jest sequelem tego odcinka. * Bantam Books opublikował serię nowelizacji zwanych "foto-novels," w których fotografie z odcinków były uzupełnione dymkami i tekstami. Trzecia adaptacja był to własnie ten odcinek. Scenariusz * Scenariusz tego odcinka, jednego z najpopularniejszych w Star Trek', było pierwszym sprzedanym scenariuszem Davida Gerrolda. Tytuł roboczy brzmiał "Futrzane stworzenie, które mi się przytrafiło..." Aktorzy i postacie * George Takei (Hikaru Sulu) nie pokazuje się w tym odcinku. Przez większość odcinków drugiego sezonu był zajęty na planie serialu The Green Berets. Wiele scen napisanych dla Takeia przejął Walter Koenig. * Ed Reimers, who plays Admiral Fitzpatrick, was the TV spokesman for Allstate Insurance in the 1960s. In a funny sequence from the blooper reel, he catches a tribble and says, "Oh, and Captain: you're in good hands with tribbles" (a play on the Allstate motto, "You're in good hands with Allstate.") * James Doohan nalegał, by móc wykonywać sceny walki bez kaskadera. Jay Jones dublował go tylko w kilku ujęciach. * Jest to jeden z niewielu odcinków, w których widać, że Doohanowi środkowego palca u prawej dłoni (straconego podczas drugiej wojny Inwazja w Normandii) Widć to podczas bójki w barze i wtedy, gdy zanosi kapitanowie wielkie naręcze tribbli, żaląc się, ze pełno ich w maszynowni. * Jest to jeden z dwóch odcinków, w którym Scott i Chekov rozmawiają ze sobą. (Drugim jest , gdzie Scott powiada "Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me," a Chekov replikuje, ze to przysłowie powstało w Rosji.) Efekty . * Miniatura Enterprise widziana przez okno Lurry'ego nie porusza się, ale ma to sens, jeśli statek poruszał się po swej orbicie z tą samą prędkością I w tym samym kierunku co stacja. * Ta miniatura jest wciąż w sprzedaży. W roku 1970, AMT wyprodukowała model stacji kosmicznej K-7, razem z maleńkim Enterprise. klingoński statek, ostrzeliwany z fazerów przez niektóre z tych modeli K-7 został wykorzystany w niskobudzetowym filmie Imperium kontratakuje" w 1981. Inne informacje * Ten odcinek był nominowany do Hugo Award w roku 1968 w kategorii "Best Dramatic Presentation". * Pomimo ogromnej popularności tego odcinka wśród fanów Treka, jeden z producentów serii, Bob Justman napisał w swej książce ''Inside Star Trek: The Real Story że nigdy tego odcinka nie lubił, gdyż wyglądał on tak, jakby postacie były sparodiowane, a mimo dużej dawki humoru był on po prostu mało wiarygodny. * A mimo to został on ogłoszony najlepszym odcinkiem Star Trek: The Original Series przez widzów stacji Sci-Fi Channel podczas obchodów uroczystości 40-lecia Star Trek . Image:Deep Space K7 Remastered.jpg|Remasterowana wersja K-7 Występuja * William Shatner jako Captain Kirk Również * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock :i * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Przy współudziale * William Schallert jako Nilz Baris * William Campbell jako Koloth * Stanley Adams jako Cyrano Jones * Whit Bissell jako Lurry Udział biorą * James Doohan jako Scott * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Michael Pataki jako Korax * Ed Reimers jako admirał Fitzpatrick * Walter Koenig jako Chekov * Charlie Brill jako Arne Darvin * Paul Baxley jako chorąży Freeman * David Ross jako strażnik i * Guy Raymond jako Barman Niewymienieni *Richard Antoni jako klingoński wojownik *William Blackburn jako Hadley *Dick Crockett jako łysy Klingon *Frank da Vinci jako Vinci *Roger Holloway jako Roger Lemli *Bob Miles jako klingoński wojownik *Bob Orrison jako klingoński wojownik *Eddie Paskey jako Leslie Kaskaderzy *Phil Adams jako dubler Michaela Pataki *Jay Jones jako dubler Jamesa Doohana *Jerry Summers jako dubler Waltera Koeniga de:Kennen Sie Tribbles? en:The Trouble with Tribbles (episode) es:The Trouble With Tribbles fr:The Trouble with Tribbles (épisode) ja:新種クアドトリティケール（エピソード） nl:The Trouble with Tribbles Kategoria:Odcinki TOS